


Matching jerseys

by Kaykay0805



Category: High School Musical
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykay0805/pseuds/Kaykay0805
Summary: Chad is a pro basketball player. He mostly keeps his life private but what happens when Ryan and their little girl walk in with matching jerseys.(That summary was bad😂)
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 363





	Matching jerseys

Chad danforth had a particularly private life. People knew the basics, that he was married and now had a six year old baby girl. But nobody knew who he was married to or what his daughter looked like or what her name was. 

Little did people know at most games the two mystery people were sitting in the front row of every game. There were times when they would move and sit in a different spot because basketballs are not light things to be hit with. 

But this game was a bit unusual. All the security knew Ryan and his little girl Dani (shirt for Danielle). So when the two sat down wearing chads old high school basketball jersey (Dani has one made by the school to fit her.) everybody just thought that they were fans because there were a few people wearing jerseys with Chad’s last name in the back. 

Of course nobody had the same designs. As the game continued the little girl jumped and screamed toward the court cheering on the players. Chad met her eyes for a second and she waved happily. He smiled at her and continued with the game. At halftime the two disappeared to get snacks and use the bathroom before the game continued. As it came to a close the team won 40-45 and the small girl wanted to go and hug her father like she always did but she just continued to cheer from her seat. 

One of the security guards came and escorted them to the court and once they got there the little girl ran to we father happily hugging is leg giggling. Chad looked down and smiled at the little girl who smiled back showing her missing front tooth. He picked her up and laughed at her small jersey releasing it was his high school jersey. 

“Where’s papa?” He whispered to the little girl and she pointed toward Ryan. He motioned the other man over and Ryan slowly made he way toward them. The crowd seemed to go quiet. As the little girl moved from Chad to Ryan’s arms giggling. Everybody seemed to now realize the jerseys and reporters walked toward them asking questions.

There were of course the basic questions of “is this the person you're married to?” and “is this your daughter?” But somebody asked “how does it feel the be the first LGBQT+ pro sports player?” 

All questions were answered by “yes. This is my daughter Dani short for Danielle. This is my husband Ryan and I don’t really know how it feels. It feels good I guess to be able to say that in all of history there was one pro sports player who was different from the rest.” 

There were a lot more questions asked and answered and Dani kept her face hidden from the bright lights. She hid her face in Ryan’s shoulder covering her eyes. The reporters all backed up not wanting the girl to be scared. 

“Can we get a family picture?” One of them asked the little girl turned toward them her eyes sparkling and she slid down the the ground pulling her dads with her. “Yeah let's take a picture.” She said and everybody Cooed at her. 

One picture was with just Ryan and Chad. Chad with his arm around Ryan’s waist as he blonde leaned against him. The little girl was having her own little fashion show as reporters took pictures of her and her jersey. For the last picture of the night before everybody in the crowd and the reporters left Ryan held Dani so she had her back to his chest her small legs dangling while she sat in his arms as if she was sitting in a chair. Ryan’s other arm was around her midsection so she didn’t fall and Chad had his arm around Ryan’s shoulder as they kissed softly, 

Reporters all took pictures as Dani made a fake disgusted face at seeing her parents kiss but they all knew she was happy. As the next few games passed it was a usual occurrence for Ryan and Dani to wear their jerseys and for them all to get stopped in the street and be asked for pictures. Dani may have been around Sharpay a little too much because she started having entire fashion shows at the end of basketball games with the reporters. 

They never seemed to get sick of her and she sure didn’t get sick of them so this continued on. And it all started with Matching jerseys.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end if you got this far might as well leave a kudos. Comment and tell me how to improve it just give me any idea you may want for a story


End file.
